Forbidden Love
by EliwaFlynn
Summary: Human!Lucifer AU. Lucifer is the troublemaker in town and set his eyes on Sam. Both are in some sort of twisted, forbidden love with each other. T because Samifer.


**So I wrote this in a kinda spur of the moment type thing. A friend suggested a Human-Lucifer!AU, and so here it is. **

**More Samifer for all you Samifer lovers. I got a few requests to do more, so here's yet another one C:**

**Enjoy!~ (Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything of the sort. I just like writing fics ._.)**

* * *

Sam held onto a note tightly. He waited outside of the library as dictated on the handwritten, ripped note. He felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face as he continued to wait. The excitement of doing something that was forbidden was taking hold of his weak stomach and he grabbed it gently as to calm it down.

He was skipping class in order to go here and hide beneath his deepest and darkest secrets. He had tied his fate when he decided to start fooling around with the biggest troublemaker around town: Lucifer. Sam knew it was completely wrong and against his straight-A and good character demeanor, but for the first time ever, he didn't give a damn.

"Well you're early," a cool and calm voice echoed in Sam's ear and caused the hair at the back of his neck to stand up. He quickly turned around and he was face-to-face with the gorgeous figure that had slipped strange love notes into his locker and dropped off dead but beautiful roses on his doorstep for the past few months. A thin grin greeted Sam and he suddenly looked down, his face hot and red due to embarrassment.

Lucifer's strong hands cupped either side of Sam's face. "Hello, Sammy," his sweet voice pierced Sam's soul and melted his heart. He knew it was wrong, but that was what made it so beautiful and melodious to him. Lucifer's movements were swift and he was charming, and always took Sam's breath away. Sam finally looked up at Lucifer and sheepishly smiled at him. He also noticed that Lucifer had a bouquet of dead roses to present to Sam.

"I don't even understand where you get these, but..." Sam chuckled to himself as Lucifer threw the bouquet into Sam's hands. Lucifer smirked enigmatically without giving an answer. He offered his hand to Sam, who took it willingly. Sam knew all of the things Lucifer could do to him, and that giving his hand was like signing off his soul to this mysteriously horrible and, yet, beauteous man.

Lucifer led Sam through the woods next to the library and twisted and turned throughout the trees, causing Sam to get dizzy and not understand where he was going or where he was just a second ago. There were many paths forking here and there; Sam had never realized how thick and crazy these woods were. The farther they went into the trees, the darker it got. Sam instinctively held himself close to Lucifer to ensure his own safety. Lucifer smirked when he noticed this and continued walking through the trees.

They finally arrived at the end of the woods—the far end that no one ever bothered to visit. Sam let go of Lucifer's arm and peered into the plain field. He noticed a bunch of stones around the grass and then realized what they actually were—gravestones. So, it was easy for him to deduce that they were in a graveyard. This made Sam a bit uneasy, and so he asked shyly, "So... Why are we, uh, here?"

"Does this answer your question?" Lucifer inquired as he walked up to one of the stones and sat down on it. "This is where I get the roses. Some people are strange and just pick up roses to give to the dead. Although, the dead have no use for those things. I don't understand." he shrugged and then turned to Sam, "That's why I decided to give them to you. Live flowers for the dead; dead flowers for the living. I wouldn't want their lives to go to waste, so I gave them to someone like you."

Sam wasn't sure if this was to take as a compliment or not. He was a bit taken aback by all this. All he knew was that he was in love with this strange man who was standing right in front of him. He knew that Lucifer loved him too, but in a very different and strange way. It was crazy; they were complete opposites in every way possible, and yet they would go against all odds and all rules and take the forbidden bite. _I like the way he thinks. It's not my way of seeing things, but maybe that's what makes it so... wonderful._

Lucifer stood up and walked over to Sam, eyeing him and searching his face and body for any sign of regret or doubt. He looked up into those strong but frightened eyes and whispered gently, "Are you sure you want to experience life with me?" Sam looked right back at him with a determined look on his face.

"I'm not sure of anything in my life anymore, but that's not going to stop me from doing the unimaginable." he quickly responded. Lucifer smiled comprehensively.

"You will probably regret this in the end," he grabbed Sam's chin roughly.

"Yeah, I probably am," Sam retorted.

"You know that once you admit me into your life, I'm never going to leave you ever again?" Lucifer's eyes burned intensely.

"I am well aware of that," Sam replied as he slowly got comfortable with the idea.

"Well, then," Lucifer grabbed Sam by the waist with his other hand and pulled him as close as he could, "What are you waiting for? Give me your answer, punk," he growled.

Sam gasped slightly and whispered, "I want you in my life. With me. Forever."

Lucifer smirked evilly, "Oh, you are going to regret this day. You've signed your life away; can't go back now."

"Then, well, let's make this the best horrible life we've ever had," Sam replied, already lost beyond return; lost in Lucifer's arms and eyes. And with that, Lucifer nodded shamelessly and kissed Sam passionately.

That same kiss, which brought Sam joy, sealed Sam's fate for all eternity and with no turning back—which Sam did not mind at all.


End file.
